Mirai
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: In the (almost-near) future, Yusuke and the other detectives have settled down. But a disturbance in the human world leads them to training a new team of spirit detectives... And why is Koenma teaching at Kurama's old school? (No Mary-sues)
1. Default Chapter

This takes place about fifteen to twenty years after the series ends... Hope it's not too confusing.

Profiles:

Classification: human, D class  
Name: Haru Urameshi  
Parents:Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko (Yukimura) Urameshi  
Age:14  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Like his fathers  
Eyes: like his fathers

Classification: human, D class  
Name: Kei Urameshi  
Parents: Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko (Yukimura) Urameshi  
Age:16  
Gender:Male  
Hair: Short, Red, spiky hair.  
Eyes: Green

Classification: Demon in disguize, C class  
Human Name: Shinji Kawako  
Demon Name: Rei  
Element: Plants  
Age: 124  
Gender: Male  
Hair: in demon form, long, drak green hair in a ponytail. In human form, short brown hair.  
Eyes: in demon form, Sapphire. In human form, brown, almost black.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Haru sighed as he ran into the classroom, wearing the usual pink school uniform. You'd think that after twenty or so years they'd change the uniform, but no. He took his seat, just as someone he had never seen before came into the room. He looked slightly older then the class. The strange thing was the binky in his mouth and the bandanna around his head.

"Good morning class. Your old teacher's baby came over the weekend, so I will be your long term substitute for your Myths and Legends class. You may call me Professor Koenma."

The professor began taking attendance. When he got to "Urameshi, Haru," he paused for a second. "Good, everyone's here. Now, who can tell me what you were studying."

Haru raised his hand. "We were studying Greek mythology."

"Oh, that won't do. Let's see..." Koenma said, flipping through the text book. "How about Japanese Myths and Legends? This book doesn't cover much, so I guess you can all put your books away. Now, what can any of you tell me about the three worlds. How about you, Haru?"

"I think there are three worlds. One is the Human World, one is the Spirit World, and one is the Demon World." Haru replied hesitantly.

"Koenma looked at him. "Very good. Is your father Yusuke Urameshi?"

Haru looked startled. "Yes."

"You look just like your father. I take it he told you about the three worlds?"

"Yes." Haru said.

------------------Across Town----------------------

"You want more?" Kei said to the beaten up kids. They just turned tail and ran.

"Ah, sweet freedom." Kei said as she walked by her school, where kids were bustling about, trying to get to their classes. "Might as well skip school today."

------------------That Night -------------------------

Haru gently opened the door, slipped off his shoes, and stepped inside. "I'm home!" he called.

"In the kitchen." His dad yelled. Haru entered the kitchen to find his dad talking with a person with long red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Hello." Haru said and bowed politely. The man smiled.

"What did I tell you. He acts just like you, Kurama." Haru's dad said. "You should meet Kei, he acts just like me at that age."

"Before or after the whole 'car' incident." Kurama said with a smile.

Yusuke sighed. "Before." His appearance hadn't changed much over the past few years, he looked about twenty.

Just then, everyone heard the door slam loudly. "I'm home!" Kei called as he made his way to the kitchen, kicking his shoes off.

"Kei, Haru, I want you to meet my old friend, Minamino Shuichi."

Haru gave a slight bow, and Kei rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Please, call me Kurama." Kurama said.

"Have you heard from Hiei lately?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I talked to Koenma last night, and he said that Hiei's fine." Kurama said.

"I had a substitute teacher named Koenma today. He asked if you were my dad." Haru blurted out. Kei rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Yusuke said. He and Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Did he have a pacifier in his mouth?"

"Yeah, I think." Haru said.

"What would Koenma be doing teaching at your old school, Kurama?"

"Why would I know."

"Because you always seemed to know back when we always went off."

"Listen, I have to go. I told mother I'd visit her today." Kurama said.

"Still perfect little Shuichi to her?"

Kurama glared at Yusuke. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I beg to differ. Why don't you come have dinner with our family tomorrow. Keiko will be back."

"All right." Kurama said as he made his way to the door.

----------------------The next day-----------------------

Koenma made his way to hid classroom early, to be greeted by Haru.

"Professor Koenma, sir?" Haru said

"Yes, Haru?" Koenma said, half expecting what was going to come next.

"My father was wondering if you could join us for dinner tonight." Haru said, handing over the invitation.

Koenma smiled. "Tell your father I'll be there."

--------------------That night-----------------------------

Koenma came up to the door of the house and knocked. A few seconds later, Keiko opened the door. "Koenma-sama. It's been quite a while." She said, beconing for him to come in.

"Sama?" Haru whispered to Kei. "Why did mother call Professor Koenma 'sama'?

"Who cares?" Kei said.

"Lord Koenma. I wasn't aware you were going to be here." Kurama said, bowing his head.

"Well, Kurama, Yusuke invited me, Where is that Spirit Detective, anyway?"

"Pacifier Breath!" Yusuke called as he and Kuwabara came in. "How nice to see you again! I hope you don't mind that I invited Kurama and Kuwabara too."

"Well, I guess the whole gang's back together again." Kuwabara said.

"Not quite. Hiei's not here." Kurama said before turning to Koenma. "How is Hiei, anyway?"

"Hiei's fine. He almost killed me when I told him that his sister had sprained her ankle, but fine." Koenma said.

"That's weird, Yukina sprained her ankle the other day." Kuwabara said as Kurama sweatdropped.

"So, Pacifier Breath, let's go eat!" Yusuke said as he led everyone into the kitchen.

Koenma left, muttering things under his breath. "Same insult... twenty years..."

After a while of eating, Yusuke finally asked the question on most people- or in some cases, demons, minds. "Why are you teaching at Kurama's old school, Pacifier Breath?"

"Well, there's been a chain of robberies in my vault." Koenma said, before realizing that Kei and Haru were still there. Yusuke realized this too.

"Why don't you two go read or... something" Yusuke said. The two left the room. "Now, what were you saying?"

"There's been a chain of robberies in my vault. Tons of artifacts have gone missing. The Shinoobis have broke out of jail with some help. We managed to captured the demon helping them, Rei, but Touya and the others got away."

"Ouch." Yusuke said. "Just- tell me that the Shadow Sword wasn't one of the artifacts stolen."

"About that..." Koenma said.

"Oh, great!" Yusuke said.

"We need someone to help get the items back And capture the Shinoobis. I think Jin might come to you, Yusuke, being related and all."

"As long as Yusuke doesn't get himself kidnapped again." Kurama said with a smile.

"But shouldn't Hiei be here?"

"I am here, detective." Hiei said.

"How did you get in, Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"It was simple. You left the window open." Hiei said. "Can I go now?"

"No, Hiei." Koenma said. "We need you for the mission."

Kurama smiled. "This will be just like old times. Going off on missions together, saving three worlds from destruction."

"Don't get too carried away, Kurama. You can't forget that, even though it's been a while since you've been to the Makai, you still have many enimies that will do anything for revenge." Koenma said. "Actually, you all do."

"Koenma, what about my kids? And my job." Yusuke asked.

"I can watch them, and you don't need to go to work." Keiko said. "You can't have your kids and your job get in the way of a mission."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Keiko." Koenma said. "You see, just like Yusuke, his children are desendents of Raizen."

"You mean-"Yusuke said.

"Yes. They have demon blood. Didn't you ever think of that?"

"Well, it never showed before." Yusuke said.

"It never showed in you until you died. Twice." Koenma said.

"So you want them to die and come back to life so I can train them?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course not! They already have an abnormal amount of reiki in them, they can access their energy if they just try. I can't believe you didn't think of that before."

"Well, what do you expect me to do with them? Have them go to Genkai's temple every day and train them like the old hag used to do with me?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe you could send them off with Hiei or something. They could go on the mission together with him."

Yusuke looked about ready to explode. "Hiei? You want me to send them off with Hiei? If the demons don't kill them, Hiei will!"

"Don't worry. It won't be just Hiei." Koenma said.

"Oh good. For a second I thought-"Yusuke said, before being cut off by Koenma.

"It will be Hiei and Rei."

"REI?!? YOU'RE SENDING MY KIDS OFF WITH AN EX-CONVICT AND A DEMON WHO JUST BROKE THE SHINOOBIS OUT OF JAIL!!!"Yusuke yelled.

"Hn." Hiei said, a bit offended at being called an ex-convict.

"OH, SHUT UP HIEI! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!!! I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHY YOU INSIST ON THESE THINGS!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, you and the other detectives are getting older. Hiei's a demon, so his body ages differently, plus he's skilled at fighting. Even Kurama's not quite as good as he used to be. Plus, you've made a lot more enimies then the rest of the detectives conbined, not counting Kurama's Yoko years."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine, but if one of them dies and you don't bring them back to life, You are going to wish you never let me come back to life." Yusuke said.

Unknown to the people in the room, the two kids were standing just outside the room, listening in on every word said. I guess Yusuke should have been more suspific when he told them to do 'something'.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru and Kei stared at each other, eyes wide in shock. Without a word, they both raced upstairs, dashed into Haru's too-clean room. They slammed the door shut. A few seconds passed in silence, before Kei spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me! Did everyone go crazy or something?" Kei said. "Demons aren't real, how can they be?"

"Although, it does explain quite a bit." Haru said. At Kei's confused look, he elaborated. "Think about it; Dad's never told us about what's happened in his childhood, and he and Mom are always giving each other glances. Plus, if Kurama is such a good friend, how come we've never met him before? We've never even heard of him. And every time Kuwabara comes over, they're always sending us away so we don't hear what they're talking about."

Kei nodded. "And it would explain how dad always seems to be able to find us.

Just then, a knock was heard. As if to confirm Kei's statement, Yusuke's voice called, "Kids, I know you're in there. Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Yusuke opened the door and strolled into the room.

He sighed. "There's something I have to show you guys." He said, motioning for them to follow him.

The boys followed Yusuke downstairs. Keiko approached them.

"Everyone else is already gone. They said they'll meet us there." She said. Yusuke nodded.

"Right. Let's get going."

They walked outside, until they reached a narrow alleyway. Yusuke glanced around before walking up the alley. Kei, Haru and Keiko followed.

Haru and Kei stepped back in shock as Yusuke's aura showed around, a swirling mass of blue. He thrust his hands forward and a swirling vortex of blue was created. Haru and Kei stared into its depths, mouths gaping. Yusuke smiled and pushed the shocked boys through the portal, then stepped through with Keiko.

--------------Makai------------------

Yusuke stepped out of the portal, and almost instantly a guard approached him. The guard nodded his head. "Welcome back, Lord Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "It's good to be back." He said, stretching his arms out. He looked down at his sons, who were gaping at the guard and castle.

Another guard approached him. "Lord Yusuke, Lord Mukuro and Lord Yomi wish to speak to you. They are with your other guests." Yusuke nodded.

"Tell them that I will be right with them, as soon as I sort out my charges." Yusuke replied, motioning down at Haru and Kei.

He walked into another room, Kei and Haru following numbly behind him, taking everything in.

Kei was the first to recover. "What's going on, dad?" he asked, already having a vague idea.

"Well, I guess I should take you to the others so I can explain before I show you your rooms." Yusuke said, turning down a hallway. He reached a set of double doors, guarded by two guards. They nodded to him, and Yusuke opened the door, leading Kei and Haru into the room.

Kurama stood next to someone new, and Hiei next to someone else. A toddler stood next to a blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono, and Keiko was talking to Kuwabara.

"Well kids," Yusuke said, slapping them on the back, "I guess we should explain this to you."

Kei, now as fully recovered as he could be at this point, leaned casually against the wall. Haru just nodded.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." A young girl stepped through the door, followed by what appeared to be a carbon copy of her, only younger. Hiei walked towards the exit, until the woman standing next to him grabbed his shoulder. He looked into her eyes, but she just shook her head.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara said, rushing to her side. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine Kazuma." Yukina said.

"How was Koroomi?" Kurama asked.

"It was great! It's been so long since I've been there, but there was no word about my brother." Yukina said, her good mood fading for a few seconds.

"I'm sure we'll find your brother someday, Hiei is searching for him." Kurama said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't explain everything, detective, they know quite a bit. They overheard your conversation with the toddler." Hiei said, Jagan glowing brightly underneath his headband, stealing glances at the woman next to him and Yukina.

"Before we start, let's bring Rei into the room." Koenma said, and a few seconds later, two onis entered, dragging a chained demon, who was struggling with his chains. He snarled at the new company, glaring at everyone in turn. Yukina backed up behind Kuwabara, and Haru and Kei behind Yusuke.

Yusuke walked up to him. "So, Koenma, this is the new addition to the team?" Rei glared at him.

The woman spoke up. "I have granted Hiei permission to go along with the new team, but if we are called to battle or I die he must return to my land and take my place." Hiei just nodded.

"Thank you, Mukuro." Yusuke said. "Let's hope one fire demon is enough to stop anything from killing Haru or Kei."

Rei shrunk back at Yusuke's fierce glare, but came right back with a comeback. "What, the great Yusuke Urameshi too scared to come out of retirement because he'd rather live in the human world?"

"Koenma, what type of demon is Rei, anyway?" Kurama asked, looking over Rei.

"Well, you two have quite a bit in common. He's only a little over 100 years old, but he controls plants, though he doesn't prefer roses as you do. He also lives in the human world with his adopted human parents. He has quite a criminal record tucked up his sleeve."

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "We should go tell his parents. They might get a little suspicious if he doesn't show up for dinner. Does he have a human name?"

Koenma nodded. "He chose to keep his complete human name when he was adopted, and therefore does not carry the same surname as his adopted parents. To humans he's called Shinji, Shinji Kawako.

Kurama nodded. "It would be better if we explained it to Haru and Kei at the same time as Rei's parents, if Rei does not mind telling them."

When Rei realized the question was aimed towards him, he replied to it. "Go ahead, explain it to them. They won't care."

And so everyone left the room.

--------------Human world, residence of Shinji Kawako---------------------

"Rei, you really should turn out of your demon form." Yusuke muttered.

"I'm fine. I don't need your advice." Rei muttered back, his voice edged with ice.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Koenma's rappings on the door were heard through the whole house.

Rei sighed and opened the door.

"I'm home, mom! And I brought some people with me!" Rei shouted, kicking his shoes off as he entered the house.

Footsteps were heard, as someone came down the stairs, a cigarette in her mouth. "Who'd you bring, Rei?" she asked.

"Shizuru?" Kuwabara shouted, shocked at the sight of his sister.

"Well, look who finally showed up to visit his sister after ten years." Shizuru said, glancing at the gang who was there. "Hm, so you brought three demon lords, the old team, the almighty toddler, a ferry girl, the Kooromi and her kid, and Yusuke's family. What's up, guys?"


End file.
